


xoxo gossip girl

by tanamiin



Category: Witch's Heart (Video Game)
Genre: slight bonus stage spoilers, they're just havin a fun sleepover idk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-07
Updated: 2018-10-07
Packaged: 2019-07-27 12:29:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16219064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tanamiin/pseuds/tanamiin
Summary: a regular ol hater's night in





	xoxo gossip girl

Letting herself fall into the pile of fluffy pillows and stuffed animals, Lime bounced back up slightly when they tried to puff out again. She grabbed a large pillow in the shape of a cat's head and squeezed it tightly to herself. Hearing a huff of laughter, she looked up to see the wry smile of Charlotte as her fellow Hater sat in another pile, clutching her usual doll Rabi.

"Every time we do this you act like it's the first time. Not that I don't love the amount of pillows you add, but it's not _that_ exciting each sleepover."

Lime sticks her tongue out before burying her face into the pillow she was holding, mumbling something completely unintelligible. Charlotte, however, doesn't give Lime the satisfaction of asking what she said; she merely narrows her eyes and snorts. The green haired demon lifts her head with a small "hmph" and glares at Charlotte, though it doesn't have any bite to it.

"Aren't'cha excited to hang out with your absolute best friend Lime?? You can be so mean sometimes, Charlie!" 

Her fake complaints earned her a lightly thrown pillow to the face, to which she falls dramatically backwards from, and puts her arm over her eyes. "I'm dead! You killed me and now I'm dead! I've died from heartbreak!" 

It earned another snort of laughter from Charlotte, whom she heard shuffle closer. She felt the pillows next to her shift, and looked over to find her sitting beside her, a grin on her face. "We're both dead, dumbass. Besides, you never had a heart to break." 

If it were anyone else, that second sentence might've struck a chord; Charlotte knows at least Sheila or Coco would've gotten pissed about it. But Lime wasn't anyone else, and it wasn't anything she hadn't said herself in the past. It made it easier to talk to her in a way-- she aired out her grievances with her when she let herself be wreathed in the flames of Lime's past. It seemed to placate her, at least. 

Finally giving up her charade, Lime smiled up at Charlotte before throwing the pillow into her lap and twisting around to lay her head on it. A small gingerbread man appears then, holding a tray that overflowed with sweets, two colorful, fizzy drinks wedged in the middle. After it set it down near the two, Charlotte shooed it away, uninterested in wasting time speaking to it. She pats Lime's face just a bit harder than necessary to get her attention.

"Sit up and hand me a brush."

Lime grumbled a bit, but it was obvious she was excited as she did what she was told. Holding out a hand, a brink pink hairbrush with an orange, silken bow on the handle appeared in it. She didn't bother to turn around, just dropped it behind her and let it fall into the place she recently vacated.

Charlotte tugged the bows out of Lime's hair, letting the small tuffs of pigtails get added to the mass of bright green hair. She ran the brush through it mercilessly; Lime may dress herself up often, but her hair was always knotted to all hell. It irritated Charlotte to no end, and it was a fairly large part of why she liked these sleepovers so much. They were a chance to tame the lion's mane. She patently ignored Lime's whines about pain. For someone who often killed herself just for fun, she loved to complain about how much things hurt. Plus, she knew what to expect.

Parting her hair, she swept one side of it over her shoulder, which Lime obediently made sure didn't fall back behind her. Once she had successfully managed to split the left chunk into three fairly even parts, she dutifully started braiding. With her other hand, Lime picked at the fluff of her pajama pants-- a slightly dark grey patterned with different types of cats in a variety of colors. After the first terrible attempt at trying to get the brush to stop pulling at her fuzzy pink sweater, she opted to wear a soft grey tank top to their future sleepovers. The hood of Charlotte's own spotted rabbit pullover was currently down, and the sleeves were rolled up as she worked.

"--And so Zizel's not here because _apparently_ she'd rather spend time with Lady Rouge. I get that they're super close or whatever, but who _wouldn't_ wanna join our sleepover? 'Cept for Lady Rouge herself, 'course." As Charlotte pulled out another knot that had magically formed while she was braiding, Lime grunted. "I bet Claire would join us. Hey, should we invite Claire to one of these?"

"I don't really think we're gonna see Claire very much anymore. Last cycle and all."

Lime hummed thoughtfully before blowing a raspberry in the air. "I guess I got kinda used to messing with her and Noel. Ugh, it's gonna get super boring again! And it's not like that mansion's gonna be there to lure people in again after the next cycle's over." 

"If you're lucky and she dies again, maybe she'll become a Hater like us. It's not like she's _gotta_ hate people to end up here." Charlotte knew Lime couldn't see the sardonic smile she put on, but her tone of voice would likely clue her in. Still, it didn't seem like she was placated by that response.

"I _guess_ , but her optimism would get kinda annoying if I had to be around it for eternity. It's already hard to stand." The shit-eating grin she put on was _audible_ in her next words. "But you probably miss it, huh? It'd be like having _Fiona_ around all the time!"

The accusation caused Charlotte to tug harshly at Lime's hair, though not enough to mess up her work in progress. She huffed and continued on. "I don't miss anything about Fiona. Putting blind faith into people; it's just plain stupidity." With one hand holding the end of the finished braid, she patted Lime's shoulder with the other, and she responded by handing her one of the ribbons that had been taken out earlier. After securing the braid in place with a bow, she took the other chunk of hair in her hands and began parting.

"The kind of stupidity that got them both killed. Ten thousand times, in Claire's case."

"If you say so! But man, it musta sucked needing Lady Rouge to call you out to grant Dorothy's wish with Fiona's Heart. Can't an Elford use their own for once?? And obviously Claire's not gonna use hers." Lime pulls the finished braid over her shoulder, playing with the end carefully, making sure she doesn't tug it free by accident. She'd done that once, and Charlotte spent the next _two years_ ignoring her. She'd only started talking to her again because she didn't want to deal with the rafflesia one of the demons grew in her garden. 

"They're _all_ too nice for their own good. None of them wanna make a negative wish in the first place, let alone die for it." There were more knots in the right side, since it was neglected and left to the mercy of Lime. Charlotte gave up trying to part it for the moment, opting to brush it out again first. "If you don't wanna deal with Claire as a Hater, then maybe she'll live and give birth. The contract can transfer to her kid and maybe you'll find have a pact."

She could practically _hear_ Lime thinking at this point; it had never been her strong suit in the first place, and contemplating the pros and cons of ways to entertain herself has her running on overdrive. "Having a pact _would_ be fun..." A pause. "But then we'd lose the bet. And I don't want to see her _thrive_! After all this, if Noel and Claire don't end up happy, it'd just feel like we wasted all these centuries."

"'Wasted' is a weird term to use when they're not limited. If these centuries were wasted then I'm pretty sure we've wasted a lot more than those."

It only earned another hum from Lime. Charlotte could tell she was getting tired; while demons wouldn't need to sleep, Lime did it often. She always got tired while Charlotte did her hair, anyways. Initial complaints and knots aside, it seemed to be soothing to the Hater. Once more, she tapped Lime's shoulder and was handed the other ribbon. The moment it was tied off and the braid was released from Charlotte's grasp, Lime twisted back around, putting her arm out so she could catch Charlotte while falling face-first into the pillow pile. 

With a sigh, Charlotte let herself be dragged down, and squirmed underneath Lime's arm to get into a more comfortable position. Muffled by both exhaustion and the mouthful of pillow she had, Lime mumbled something that vaguely resembled "good night," to which Charlotte just laughed at. It didn't take her very long to close her eyes as well, though, finding herself slipping into rest she didn't need alongside Lime.


End file.
